After Death
by deathtoanarchy
Summary: Mortally wounded and thousands of miles away from the nearest help. Will percy find true happiness in his last moments alive? One shot that i might make longer some time in the future.


Lying bleeding in some abandoned school in Japan, Percy wasn't having the best of days. An arrow from some unknown monster had done some serious damage to his leg, tearing through the muscle and tendons. Percy had to drag himself for what felt like miles along the corridors, his wounded leg leaving a bloody trail on the rough wooden floor. He could feel the poison of the arrow coursing through his body and the darkness that he had kept at bay for so long slowly crept along the edges of his vision until he could see nothing. But the son of Poseidon just went on without his sight, crawling unsteadily.

Though soon there came a time when all of his energy left him and he had to stop. Leaning up against a wall, he felt a deep cold creeping into his legs, and by now his sight had left him completely.

Suddenly the wall he had been leaning on gave away and he was falling. On the way down, stairs dug into his back. He cracked the back of his head on one, sending his thoughts into a haze. Finally he came to rest at the bottom.

He could feel dirt pressed up against his cheek. So this is how it feels to die, he thought. Alone in the dark, he felt the terror, the bitterness; every emotion worth mentioning went through his head, each pushing out the other.

He called out to them all, his mom, his dad, Annabeth, but no one answered him, no voice of comfort, no loved ones or friends. No one would be coming. No one would even know where his body was.

Dying in some foreign land, on a quest for a stupid token for a goddess. Being a demigod, it was bound to happen eventually.

He felt tears leaking down his face. This was it, after so many battles and enemies, he was going to die. All alone, he let out a last desperate plea for help, his broken voice echoing in the black. "Someone pl-please," he cried, "Please!"

And someone answered. A soft hand grasped his, while another one gently turned him onto his back. His head was then placed into someone's lap.

All the fear Percy had felt left him as this mysterious person slowly stroked his cheek. "Thank you," he whispered softly, a small smile adorning his face. The comfort he felt while he lay there dying made him relax, and slowly he started to fade away.

"It's ok," the girl answered, "I know what it's like to die alone, but it will soon be over just… let go." And so he did.

~ Yuko

When you're dead and no one can see you, it gets kind of boring. For over sixty years Yuko had done her best to stay entertained, frightening students going to class and exploring the ever expanding school. But the loneliness had started to wear on her.

She had no one to talk to, that is, until that night.

Yuko was doing what she did every summer break; she was sitting on the roof of one of the buildings taking in the moon light. The school that was usually so full of life was nothing but the playground of the dead. At that thought the ghost smiled.

But the peaceful mood was destroyed when the limping figure of a boy ran out into the court yard, then into one of the buildings. Startled out of her thoughts, Yuko jumped up and went to search for him.

For seven hours she looked, dozens of rooms turned up empty, with no sign that he was ever there. At least until she found the trail of blood. There was so much of it that it looked like something out of a horror movie, ones the ghost inside the old school building had seen when students had snuck them in over the years.

So she fallowed the drag marks until she had found him. The boy was in terrible shape, a pool of blood had formed around his legs while he leaned up against the walls of some forgotten room. Covered in dust, the room had the smell of rotten air; the type usually reserved for tombs and long locked rooms. The smell made her sneeze, and when she did the man shifted, only for the wall behind him to collapse, letting him fall through the hole and into a world of black.

Surprised, Yuko ran to the hole to find a steep flight of stairs leading down into a room she had never seen. The boy's body was at the bottom, his prone form lay in the mud. The only thought that went through her mind was that this boy was going to die alone. Just like she did.

Looking at his face, she could see the fear and the loneliness as he died. Looking at his green eyes she could suddenly see her past, sitting at the bottom of those stairs alone and in the dark without any comfort. Steeling her nerves, she reached out and grabbed his hand. Marveling at the warmth of it, she lifted his head out of the dirt and into her lap.

As she stroked his cheek, removing the dirt and blood that marred his handsome face, she spoke, "It's ok, I know what it's like to die alone," she said, tears falling from her eyes. A death so like her own. Looking at him again, she saw a small smile on his face, and slowly his body started to relax. Just seconds before his heart would give out, he said his last words to her.

"Thank you." Those two words sent her over the edge, sobs racked her frame as she held on to him. Witnessing a death so similar to her own was too much, so she broke down.

She didn't know how long she sat there with the corpse, but by the time she had stopped venting the feelings she had suppressed for so long, his body was cold, stiff, and lifeless. Still stayed with him, hoping, maybe for her own selfish desires, that he would come back as a ghost like her; someone to chase away the loneliness.

But he never did. She must have sat there for days, maybe even weeks, hoping for the same comfort she had given him. The day came where she gave up hope. Setting his head down off of her lap, where it had rested for who knows how long, the ghost folded his arms across his chest. And with one last look of longing she made the climb to the top of the stairs.

Coming to the top of those steep stairs, Yuko looked at the blood stains from where the boy had dragged himself. So she started to work. It took most of the day for her to clean up all of the red and repair the wall. His body would never be disturbed as long as she was there.

Weeks passed by, the hot summer days spent lazing about the school, including the pool at the edge of the grounds, and as the summer came to a close the familiar loneliness came back with a vengeance. So on the last day of summer before the students where to return, Yuko went to visit her body, something she had stopped doing a long time ago.

The mirror that blocked the entrance to her tomb wasn't the only way in, hidden in an old cabinet on the other side of the old school house was a small crawl space that, through many twists and turns, emptied out onto the lower part of the stairs. Part of the reason she hated visiting her bones was that she always got so dirty moving around under the school. Dusting herself off, she finished her long overdue visit by climbing down the last of the steps into the old shrine room.

And then promptly fainted at what she saw.

Yuko was having a wonderful dream. She dreamt of warmth and a calming presence, though this wasn't a first. Ever since she had died she had craved any form of physical contact. But this was the first time she had ever dreamt, or for that matter, even slept.

Her scarlet eyes snapped open, finding the eyes of the man who she had seen die, and as she lay there in his lap, their roles seemingly replaced, she felt a glimmer of hope.

So she did the only thing she could think of, and that was throwing her arms around his neck and throwing them both to the ground, laughter escaping her mouth. She clutched tightly to his chest while tears of joy cascaded down her pale face.

"You're here, you're actually here!" she yelled happily, a deep crimson blush spreading across both of their faces.

Confused about the whole situation, Percy spoke, "I'm sorry, but do I know you? And do you know where we are? I kind of woke up hear a few days ago, and you're the first person I have seen."

Startled out of her happiness by his questions, Yuko realized that she had pinned her fellow ghost to the ground, and was now lying on top of him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. But the whole situation, that would have mortified her in her forgotten life, didn't embarrass her in the least.

"Sorry," she said, out of breath, her head curled up underneath his chin. "I just thought that you had left. I-I did not know you were down here." Then, coning to a startling realization, she sat up quickly, almost banging her head on Percy's chin.

"Sorry but um I never introduced myself, I'm Yuko Kanoe," the strange girl said with a beautiful smile on her lips.

Distracted by her smile, Percy had to shake himself out of his stupor before he could answer. "I'm Percy Jackson. Now do you know where we are?" the son of the sea god questioned. "I can't really remember much of anything besides my name."

Giving him a serious look, Yuko explained both of their situations while she now sat by his side, her arms wrapped around one of his, pulling it to her chest tightly, afraid that if she let go he would go and she would then be left alone again.

"To start things off we are dead," she said nervously, looking at his face and trying to discern any emotions. "I can't really remember how I died, except for my emotions at the time, but I could describe your death. That is, if you're up for it." Taking his nod as conformation, she described that night, of her feelings of loneliness, and then there he was, suddenly disappearing into the mass of school buildings. "So I looked for you. I looked for hours, but by the time I found you, you had started to fade. I tried to help you, but the wall that you were leaning up against broke and you fell down a flight of stairs into an old basement room that had been closed up for a long time.

"You were down at the bottom, and I knew when I saw you that you were going to die, so I did my best to make you comfortable." Yuko then went on to describe his last moments, and how she held his hand as he died. For most of the story so far Yuko had looked off into the distance at the vague shape of the shrine at the other side of the room, but she found herself looking up at Percy's face as she described his death.

After Yuko had finished, they sat there in the silence. Slowly, one of his hands went down to one of hers and gripped it tightly. "I…. I remember now, at least some of it," he said quietly. "I remember your voice and…." Slowly she brought up her hand up to his cheek, where he gently pressed it in. "The loneliness…. The fear of dying alone, you saved me from that and… And I can't thank you enough."

So the two sat there in the dark, crying over their own deaths, wrapped in each other's embrace. Finding comfort in the fact that the other one knew how they felt.

Together the two of them would spend eternity on the school grounds. Having found something they realized they never could in life. Love- true companionship.

Two story's with seemingly sad endings finally found there happily ever after.

Thanks for reading this one shot I put a lot of hard work into it and hope that you my viewers find some inspiration to wright you own PJ dusk madden crossover

(With the same paring in mind)

And even though this is just a one shot I would love for you to wright some reviews. They might just inspire me to make a few more chapters.

The tears that came from his eyes left trails down his face, and his gaze was distant and unfocused, as if he were remembering the incident himself.


End file.
